Accidentally In Love
by Broken Siren Song
Summary: Based on the song by Counting Crows, Fred Weasley life through Hogwarts, along with the love of his life...  My 1st HP fic, no flames please, I'm Nervous
1. Chapter 1

_**This story will have different scenes from different movies, so I'll try not to make you too confused, but I hope you like it. This is my first HP fic, so please...just give me a chance, I'm really nervous. :S**_

_**xxxx**_

Place: Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts.

Teacher: Minerva M.

Film: Goblet Of Fire

Every girl had imediatley stepped forward when Professor Mcgonagall told everyone to step forward for dancing, and to pick a partner. Every girl except one. Brandy Byrnes was slumped on the bench as everyone was picking a partner. It wasn't that Brandy was ugly. She was the complete opposite with her silvery blonde hair and ice blue eyes with flecks of brown. Her figure was slim, and small. Brandy couldn't have been any taller than 5 ft 3. But she had the temper of a mountain lion. Adorable, but you wouldn't dare to pet her. People hardly knew Brandy Byrnes. She kept to herself, went to bed early, never raised her hand in class, and never broke the rules. But what was strange, is that the man she was in love with, was her contradictor: Fred Weasley. She sighed as she watched him tease his youngest brother Ron. She glared when she saw Angelina approach the twins. Angelina smiled and flipped her hair flirtingly, and her heart sank as Fred took her hand and lead her toward the make-shift dancefloor. She looked away as he placed his hand on her waist, and span her around the floor. Brandy huffed and placed her hand under her chin, staring at a knot in the floorboards. A shadow suddenly loomed over her, and she looked up into the eyes of George Weasley.

"May I have this dance?" He mock-bowed, his long bangs falling into his eyes. A group of sixth-year girls leaned away slightly, waiting for her outburst, but it never came. Instead, Brandy took Georges' hand, and gladly let him lead her away with a smile. Her eyes made a brief connection with Freds', but she quickly looked down, blushing furiously, and hiding her face under her silvery curtain of hair. She placed her hand on Georges' shoulder, as he placed his arm around her waist. Their hands joined, and they began a slow waltz. She could feel eyes boring into the back of her head, she had hoped it was Fred, but when she turned, she saw the eyes of Lee Jordan staring at her, a look of longing on his face. Rolling her own eyes, she turned back to George to see him gazing at her curiously.

"What?" She frowned.

"How long is your crush going to go on for?" He asked with a coy smirk.

"On who?" She asked, bewildered.

"My brother." He grinned. Brandy blushed again as she looked down in embarassement. Luckily, Fred was at least fifteen feet away, so he couldn't overhear them.

"I-...wh-...Rubbish!" She glared.

"Hmm-hm." He grinned knowingly, giving her a small twirl.

"Very nice, Mr Weasley." Professor Mcgonagall praised.

"Thank you!" Both twins grinned.

"No. I meant Fred. No, George. I mean... Never mind." She sighed as she walked over to see another pair. Brandy rolled her eyes again at the winks Fred and George threw eachother, but she couldn't help the stutter in her heart as she saw Fred smile.

"Rubbish, eh?" George smirked at her knowingly. Brandy glared at the floor angrily.

"Okay. Maybe I do have a small crush." She spat, reluctantly.

"I knew it." He grinned. He was about to say something else, when professor Mcgonagall spoke.

"And switch your partners." She called from where she was standing. Angelina twirled away gracefully, into Lee Jordans arms, but George gave a cunning smirk as he pushed Brandy in Freds' direction. She fell headfirst into his embrace, shooting a glare over her shoulder at George, who was now dancing with Hermione, acting like nothing had happened. Her stomach lurched inside her, as she remembered the arms she was in. Subconciously, her hands had reached up to rest on his chest. She slowly looked up into his light brown eyes, to see he was staring back at her with the same interest. She was about to speak when a loud chiming echoed around the room. The hour was over. Snapping her gaze from his, she pulled herself free, and grabbed her satchel before hurrying out of the door, trying as hard as she could not to look back.

"What the hell just happened?" Fred frowned at his brother.

"You tell me, mate." He grinned back...

Place: Ravenclaw Common Room

Brandy sat on the floor infront of the toasty warm fire. She had just come back from outside after going to fetch her Owl, Hera. She was a common Barn Owl with a dainty, white face and golden feathers on her back and head, whith amber eyes that glowed with mischief and mirth.

"Okay so I'll count to ten, and you go and hide." She said to Hera. "One...two...three..four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...TEN!" Her eyes flashed open, and there was no Hera infront of her. Brandy giggled as she looked ontop of the bookcase, with Hera posing as a stuffed Owl. "Very clever." She praised as Hera swooped down onto her shoulder, her beak grooming through Brandy's silver tresses affectionately. "Good girl." She stroked over Heras' smooth feathers and opened the window where Hera took off to catch herself a mouse. She was about to head upstairs to bed herself, when the passage door opened, and Sophie Semdrake walked in. Sophie was a fellow Ravenclaw, and one of the few that wasn't nervous about talking to Brandy, so you could say they were sort of 'friends'.

"Oh good, you're still awake." She smiled thankfully as she lumbered in a large white parcel box. "It's yours. It came to me by mistake." Sophie placed the large box at Brandys' feet, and then gave a heavy sigh as she slumped into the dark blue love seat. "It's from your Aunt Erica." She explained.

"Thanks." Brandy said as she pulled on the strings that kept the parcel closed. The inside object was very dark, the only way to tell was by the thin tissue-paper shielding in. But on top of the paper, was a white piece of card, with her Aunt Ericas' old fashioned calligraphy:

_"I hope you have a good time. I haven't shown your parents, your mother would have a heart-attack! Love Auntie Erica. XXX" _

Brandy was even more curious to find out what the parcel was. Auntie Erica hadn't made anything clear, so she slowly peeled the tissue-paper back, letting out a small gasp as she saw what her Aunt had sent her.

"Wow." Sophie whispered. Brandy gawked as she lifted the silky, black dress from its box. It was strapless, with woven silver patterns between the breasts and bodice. The skirt fell to the floor, with a long slit up the front, stopping a few inches from between her legs.  
>"Look at these." Sophie lifted a pair of silvery-gold sandals with a small heel from the inside of the box. Brandy felt a large portion of gratitude for her Auntie. In all the sulking that she had been doing over Fred Weasley, she'd forgotten that she needed a dress! But...she had no date. She pouted as she flopped back down to the floor.<p>

"What?" Sophie frowned as she caught Brandys' expression.

"I don't have a date." She sighed. "I suspect you already have one." She sniffed.

"Well...yeah." Sophie admitted. I asked Anthony Goldstein last week. But don't worry, there bound to be someone you could-OH!" A look of realisation dawned on her face.

"What?" Brandy frowned.

"Adrian Pucey needs a date. At least he's handsome." She giggled.

"He's in Slytherin." Brandy grimaced.

"Yeah. But I know he's also been planning to ask you. So has almost everyone else in our year, and above. Even a few fourth years apparently." She winked. Brandy rolled her eyes as she folded the dress back into its box.

"I'll ask someone tomorrow." Brandy sighed as she lifted the box under her arm and began walking up the stairs. She was going to ask someone tomorrow. She was going to ask Fred Weasley...


	2. Chapter 2

Place: Great Hall

Teacher: S. Snape

"Have you decided on who you're gonna ask?" Sophie whispered with a laugh as she saw Adrian Pucey wink from the table opposite them. Brandy gave him a forced smile as she turned back to her only confident.

"As a matter of fact, I have." She smiled.

"Ooh. Adrian'll be so pleased." Sophie beamed.

"Adrian? Who said anything about Adrian?" She whispered. Sophie gave her a confused look before answering.

"So...who are you going to ask?" She puzzled. Brandy gave a grin before flicking her head behind her. Sophie frowned before looking around Brandys' head. Her eyes widened in realisation, and her mouth stretch into a broad smile.

"Well, at least you're asking someone-...Oh, no." She bit her lip, staring behind Brandy. Brandy turned to see Fred trying to Get Angelina Johnsons' attention. He pointed to her, then lifted his arms in the air, almost like he was dancing, before pointing to himself. Angelina smiled shyly before nodding her head. She was happy, But Brandys' blood went cold as her heart dropped to her stomach. You didn't need to be able to hear thier conversation to know what he was asking her. She dropped her peacock feather quill, and slamed her Potions book shut. She stormed over to Proffesor Snape, handed him her book, and flounced out of the Hall. She wiped under her eyes as she ran up the tower steps to Ravenclaw Tower.  
>"What came first? The phoenix-" The door began.<p>

"Not in the mood!" Brandy glared as the door swung open without fuss. She sprinted up to her room and flung herself onto her bed. She was devastated. She'd spent her entire school-life fawning over Fred Weasley, but he'd never noticed her. Sure he'd looked at her, but he'd looked right through her. George had spoken to her on more then one occasion, it was why she'd danced with him. But she'd never spoke to Fred. He had spoken to her once, and she'd been hooked on him ever since...

_Flashback..._

_Brandy kept her head down as she sat in the seat by the window. It was her first year in Hogwarts, and she had been excited all summer about the idea of going. But now that she was on her way... She felt sick. She didn't know what to expect. What if she was in Slytherin? It was no secret that Slytherin had a reputation of breeding Death-Eaters faster than rabbits. She fidgited in her seat, wondering what house she was going to be in. Her mother had always called her brave, maybe she'd be placed in Griffindor, but her father had always said she was clever, maybe she'd be placed in Ravenclaw. And she hoped it was the latter. She raised her head slowly, to see the country-side flying past. Cows flew by too quickly to tell if they were even horses, and the only way to see a sheep, was by its snowy white wool. She felt sleepy after hardly doing so the previous night, she'd been too excited. Deciding to rest for a few minutes, she lay her head against the window, and slowly drifted off..._

_She twitched excitedly as she was called up to sit on the stool, where the sorting hat would be placed on her head. She felt nervous once again though, as she sat down, she realised that she was being watched by the entire school. She felt the hats' weight on her head, and its' voice echoed around her mind._

_"Well...I see courage...cunning too... a bit of a temper...but there's something else...hmm- AAH! A good mind... yes, a very clever mind. Hmmm... I know exactly where you belong...RAVENCLAW!" The hat bellowed around the Great Hall, a loud applause following. She beamed as she walked back down the steps to the tables, but as she passed the first years again, she noticed a boy, he was taller then the rest, his twin standing next to him. They towered over the other students, but this boy smiled at her as she walked past._

_"Hi." He whispered, ducking his head down, his cheeks tinged pink. Brandy blushed as well, her heart thrumming under her ribs, but carried on towards the table..._

_End Flashback..._

Brandy sniffed as she wiped under her eyes again. She'd been dissapointed about Fred and George being placed in Griffindor, but it had never stopped her infatuating crush. She felt a blast of anger flare up inside of her body. Without giving it a second thought, she stood up, and flounced down the staircase, and out the passage way. She sighed heavily as she headed down towards the Slytherin Dungeon, her stomach flipping slightly as she gained conciousness of what she was doing. She froze in her tracks, halfway down the Dungeon stairs already.

"No, no, no, no, no, no..." She muttered as she hurried back up the steps and back down the corridor. She shuddered at the realisation of what she had nearly done. "Urgh!" She scraped her teeth over her tongue like she'd just eaten an Earwax flavoured bean. Brandy had just walked into the main corridor, when she saw who she had just been looking for. Debating with herself inwardly, she appraoched Adrian Pucey, leaning against the wall, with three other Slytherins that she didn't recognise. Adrian heard her footsteps, and looked up to see Brandy walking towards him. He ginned like a cat that ate the canary as he stood up straighter, appearing cool and casual.

"Hi, Adrian." She forced another smile.

"Hi." He grinned back. His friends took the hint, and scurried off.

"I-...Sophie said there was something you wanted to ask me." She swallowed. She would be _damned _if she asked him first.

"Yeah. There was. You don't have a date for the Yule Ball yet do you?" He smirked.  
>"Well-" She began.<p>

"Actually, she does." An arm appeared around her shoulders, and she looked up to see George Weasley grinning down at her. "She accepted my offer earlier today. Sorry, Pucey. You snooze, you loose." George sighed teasingly as he led Brandy away. She smiled gratefully at him, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem. So, you'd really accept to being my date for the evening?" He smiled playfully.

"Sure." She grinned.  
>"I assume that means you have a dress?" He asked. Brandy thought of the revealing, slitted piece of fabric, and blushed. She wasn't sure that it was such a good idea to wear it now, she didn't want to give George the wrong message. Especially considering that she was unconditionally in love with his brother.<p>

"I have a dress." She smiled bashfully.

"Good." He grinned. "Meet me at the bottom of the staircase to the Grand Hall, around seven-ish I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled before dissapearing around the corner. Brandy smiled as she skipped back to Ravenclaw Common room. Sophie was sat in the Loveseat as usual, reading from her Transfiguration Book.

"Someone's in a good mood." She smiled as Brandy flopped into an armchair. "I take you asked Adrian?" She grinned.

"What is it with you and Adrian Pucey?" Brandy scoffed. "Actually, someone asked me." Brandy bit the corner of her bottom lip with a smile.

"Let me guess: Luke Marlo?" She asked.

"Nope." Brandy grinned.

"Will Borlem?"  
>"Nope."<br>"Jack Nellis?"  
>"Nope."<p>

"Jason Dasseck?"  
>"Nope."<br>"I give up!" Sophie slumped back into her chair.

"George Weasley." Brandy smiled. Sophie looked confused as she spoke.

"But I thought you liked Fred?" She said without whispering.

"SHH!" Brandy glared. She glanced around, luckily, they were the only two in the room.

"Sorry. But why George?" She asked.

"He was nice enough to ask, and had the _guts _to ask me. I respect that." She nodded.

"A little full of yourself aren't you?" Sophie teased.  
>"Argh!" Brandy scoffed before throwing a pillow at her head. Sophie laughed before a yawn sounded from her mouth.<p>

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm knackered. See you tomorrow." Sophie headed for the stairs. "Oh!" She paused and turned back to Brandy. "My mom sent me a Beauty Book Of Spells. I thought we could try out a few, and see how to do our hair for tomorrow?" She suggested.

"Great. I was wondering what hairstyle I was gonna use anyway." Brandy smiled.

"Goodnight." Sophie waved as she hopped up the stairs.

"Goodnight." Brandy leaned back in her chair, about to drift off, when a tapping noise got her attention. She looked up to see Hera tapping her beak against the window glass, obviously eager to get in from the cold outside. Brandy opened the window, and Hera swooped down infront of the fire, not hesitating as she nestled down, and dozed off...

Place: Griffindor Common Room.

Fred was stretched across a loveseat when George can flouncing in.

"Where've you been?" He asked his brother.

"Gettin' a date for tomorrow night." He ginned. Fred nodded his head in acknowlegdement as his brother sat in the armchair.

"Who'd you get?" He questioned. George tapped his nose before he answered.

"Sorry. I don't kiss and tell." He smirked. He stood up and made his way towards the boys dormitory staircase, when he had a thought. "Hey, Freddy?"  
>"Hmm?" Fred looked up at his brother.<p>

"What do you think of Brandy Byrnes?" He asked, hoping for the reaction he needed. To his utmost delight, Freds' cheeks tinged pink as he stared at the floor.

"Brandy?" He mumbled. "What about her?"  
>"What d'you think about her?" He repeated. Fred chewed on his lip before he answered, but still not raising his head.<p>

"She's okay. She's-she's, smart, good at magic...pretty. Kinda...kinda my type, the girl I'd go for." He gushed the last sentence. "Why?"  
>"Just curious." George grinned before continuing he journey up the stairs. "'Night, Freddy." He called. Fred didn't answer back as he stared into the roaring flames in the fire place. He knew what he'd dream about tonight: Brandy Byrnes. Just like always...<p>

**Let me know what you thought! Please R&R! The Yule Ball will be in the next chapter... Hopefully It'll be up tomorrow. Bye for now.**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Place: Ravenclaw Dormitory

_"I love you." Freds' voice purred as he nipped kisses down her neck. He moved inside of her again, and Brandy couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. He trailed his tongue down up between her breasts, sliding his arm around her waist, raising her to sit astride his lap. Brandy wrapped her arms around his back, resting her forehead into the crook of his warm neck. Feeling her release come closer, she pressed open mouth kisses to the soft skin on his shoulder. She groaned as she felt the start of her release tickle her when..._

__"Wake up, Brandy!" A voice bellowed in her ears She shot up in her four-poster bed, Sophie standing next to her. "Come on. You've been sleeping for most of the morning. I want you washed and fresh in twenty minutes." Sophie yanked the quilt of off Brandys' body, throwing her bag of toiletries at her. "Go, go, go!" Sophie shoved her towards the girls bathroom as she dug through her trunk. "Now, where did I put that book?" She asked herself. Brandy sighed as the bath filled up quickly, sinking into it was paradise. The warm water washed away the sweat that had dried on her skin from her dream. The baths' bubbles, popped all over her skin. Reminding her of his lips, how they seemed to be everywhere, all over her. She felt herself drifting off, when once again, Sophie called to her, telling her to hurry up. Brandy groaned as she looked over to the oak clock on the wall. It was only 10:30, and she wasn't meeting George until seven. She rubbed her rose body-wash all over her legs and arms, using a new razor to shave her legs and under-arms. Once she had dried herself off, she covered herself with her navy blue bathrobe, and walked back into the dormitory to see Sophie at the dressing table, already working on her make up. Now, how was she going to do her hair? Whilst Sophie was occupied with her eyeshadow, Brandy picked up the Beauty Book that Sophies' mother had sent them. She gave up looking through the book, the design were to complicated, and none of them looked like they would suit her. Instead, she pulled the box of rags from Sophies' trunk, and began sectioning her hair, once she was done, she went back to the bathroom to pat some water onto her hair with a wet sponge. Now, all she had to do was her make-up, and wait for her hair to dry. Once she had managed to find a simple, smokey-grey eye design that she liked, she got to work with the mascara and eyeliner. She was almost done, when the other two girls from their dorm room, Lucy and Flora, walked upstairs.

"Are you two almost ready?" We brought an early supper. Can't go eating too much, we won't fit into our dresses." They giggled. Brandy ignored them She had never like Flora or Lucy very much. They had always been a bit too girlish and giggly for her liking. But they were telling the truth when they said that they had brought a _small _dinnner. They were holding a plate of chicken legs, and another plate with bread and butter. Sophie gasped.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"You're not even close to being ready!" Sophie shrieked as she grabbed Floras' arm, and pushed her onto the stool. She began taking pieces of Floras' hair and braiding them around the back of her hair, creating a sort of braided side-bun. Brandy looked up, to see Lucy looking at her nervously.

"Could you help me?" She pointed to her hair. "My mum says I'm as useful as a milk-bucket under a bull when it come to doing my hair. It's why I always leave it in a ponytail." She explained. To Lucys' surprise, Brandy patted the stool next to Flora, and answered with a smile.

"Sure." She said, sweeping the brush over her eyelids one last time. Lucy hurried over, and pulled her ponytail loose from its ribbon.

"What do you want done to it?" She asked.

"Surprise me." Lucy shrugged her shoulders. Brandy flicked through the Beauty Book again, and saw a pretty up-do, that would show of Lucys' swan-like neck. Gathering her hair at the top, she held it together with bobby pins, before dampening her hair, and rolling it up into a few leftover rags to dry.

"So. Who's takin' you then?" Sophie asked Flora as she pinned the last clip into place.

"I'm going with Edward Joes in Hufflepuff." Flora replied. And Lucy's going with Will Borlem in Slytherin. What about you two?"

"I'm going with Anthony Goldstein." Sophie smiled.

"What about you, Brandy?" Lucy asked.

"Well, um..." She began.

"Let's just say George Weasley is a very lucky Griffindor!" Sophie giggled. "Make sure you use a protection charm!" She teased.

"Sophie!" Brandy gave her a playful shove.

"I'm playing!" She laughed. Lucy and Flora chuckled along with them.

"Changing the subject, what colour's your dress?" Lucy asked Sophie.

"I'm going with our House colour, it's royal blue, and hangs off the shoulders." She described her dress with a smile.

"Ooh. Flora's wearing scarlet, and I'm wearing yellow. We wanted to match our dates." Lucy replied.

"What about your dress, Brandy?" Flora looked at her.

"Hmm-mmm." Sophie giggled. "It shouldn't count as a dress!"

"Why? What's so bad about it?" Lucy asked.

"Her Aunt Eric sent it. It's black and silver, reaches the floor, strapless, and the slit in it is so long, she have to be careful she doesn't flash her underwear!" Sophie laughed.

"Oooh... Sounds like you'll need that protection charm after all!" Flora winked. Brandy poked her tongue out, and shut the Beauty book. She took a piece of bread and butter from a plate, and leaned back onto her bed with her Potions book infront of her.

_A few hours later..._

"We have fifteen minutes! Hurry up, Brandy!" Sophie called from the bottom of the staircase. Brandy was unrolling the rags from her hair, fluffing them a little to give them some volume. She applied a coating of rasberry lipgloss, and pulled on her strappy heels. She had decided on a simple silver heart pendant neckleace, and a pair of diamond stud earings She slipped her dress over her head, being careful not to rip the delicate fabric, or mess up her hair. She checked herself over, and breathed deeply at the thought of Fred a few floors below her. She gave her hair one last fluff, before exiting the Dormitory door. She walked down the staircase, seeing Sophie with the others at the bottom of the stairs, her back was to Brandy as she talked to a few other Ravenclaws, none of them had noticed them yet, and she was about to clear her throat, when she thought of Fred, and a wave of nuasea flushed over her. She hurried back up the stairs, and leaned against the wall for support.

"Brandy? Are you okay?" Sophie called up.

"Im fine. I'll meet you there." Brandy replied.

"Are you sure?"  
>"I'm sure."<br>"Okay. See you there. Come on." Sophie said to Lucy and Flora as they walked out the door to the Tower. Brandy stayed where she was, until she heard the last student leave for the Ball. She took a deep breath, and hurried back down the stairs, before she could change her mind. She felt even more on edge as she tried to ignore the lustful stares from boys, and kept her head down as she hurried towards the Great Hall. She leaned against one of the pillars at the top of the small staircase. Trying to get her breathing under control. She smiled as she could hear Fred and George speaking at the bottom of the steps. They couldn't see her as she was behind the pillar. So she decided to listen to what they were saying:  
>"You're making it up." She heard Fred say. "You never asked anyone."<p>

"I did too!" George replied. "She'll be here."  
>"You said that at seven o'clock. It's now 7:19." Fred said.<p>

"So. Just because Angelina was early, doesn't my date won't show." He sighed. But Brandy glared. So Angelina was there already. The anger gave Brandy a large amount of courage, and she walked to the top of the stairs. She could see the twins right at the bottom, Angelinas' arm threaded through Freds'. She could also see Lee Jordans' jaw touching the floor as he looked her way, and Seamus Finnigan looked like he was about to catch a fly at any minute.  
>"Whoo-hoo!" Fred heard someone wolf-whistle, and turned to see Lee Jordan fixed on something. He followed his line of sight, and the room corridor seemed very hot all of a sudden. Brandy Byrnes stood at the top of the stairs, looking like an angel in black.<p>

"What are you staring at?" George said to him, but Fred was in a world of his own, much to the displeasure of Angelina. Brandy started to walk down the stairs, blushing at the way Fred was looking at her. She could have sworn that Lee Jordan was drooling as she walked past him. And Fred seemed to look more hopeful as she got closer. She could see Sophie by the large oak doors, grinning from ear to ear as she waved. Fred felt more shy with every step she took. When she was about six feet away, her hand stared to lift, her arm extending towards him. It felt like she was reaching for him, and just as he was about to raise his own, another arm stretched out next to him, and took Brandys' hand. Fred gawked as George place an arm around her waist, and all Fred wanted to do, was slap the smug grin from his brothers' face. How had he been able to get Brandy Byrnes as he date. She was the girl he'd originally wanted to ask, but hadn't had the courage. That's why he'd asked Angelina.

"Told you I had a date." George winked. Brandy couldn't help the giggle that ecsaped her, at the grin on Georges' face. He led her through the double oak doors, and George grinned at the envious looks that he recieved from almost every single male in the room. Brandy cringed as she saw Igor Kararoff leer at her as she walked by. The Weird Sisters were playing Under Your Spell, when George suddenly span her out onto the dancefloor, making her throw her head back in laughter. He twirled her in a circle, lifting her a he swang her in the air. Tears were almost leaking from her eyes at laughing so hard. She noticed that her shoes had given her more height, and the top of her head came just under his shoulder. She looked behind George to see Fred glaring daggers into his brothers back. Angelina had obviously gotten fed-up with being ignored, because she was talking with a group of Griffindors on the other side of the Great Hall. When the song ended, Geoge pulled her from the crowd, and sat her at one of the chairs on the side.

"I'll just get us a drink. I'll be right back." He called over the buzz of the crowd. She nodded her reply, and straightened her dress, trying not to let the slit reveal too much. She secretly glanced in Freds' direction, but saw that he had dissapeard. She leaned back in her seat, and saw Sophie skipping towards her, the royal blue on her dress making her skin tone shine.

"Having fun?" Sophie grinned as she took the seat next to her.

"Yep." Brandy smiled back.

"Nice job on making Fred jealous." Sophie smirked. "He's _pretty _mad at his brother."

"Rubbish." Brandy tightened the strap on her shoe. The movement made the slit reveal the smooth skin of her crossed legs. Making a few fourth years flush.

"Then why are they arguing?" Sophie grinned as she pointed directly opposite them, where Fred and George were cleary having a heated argument. Feeling guilty, and not wanting to come between the brothers, she stood up and walked towards them. As she got closer, she could make out their conversation:  
>"It's not my fault!" George glared at his brother.<p>

"Yes it _is_! You asked her!" Fred spat back. Brandy got the impression that they were talking about her.

"Don't yell at me just 'cause you didn't have the balls to!" George hissed. Brandy was closer now, and she was almost standing right behind Fred. George should've been able to see her, but he never looked her way.

"You knew I was afraid! What if she'd said no?" Fred glared.

"What was the harm in trying?" George demanded.

"You knew." Fred whispered. "You knew I liked her! Ever since I'd seen her sleeping on the train! You knew I'd been inlove with her for the past six years!"

"You have?" Brandy gasped. Fred span around so fast, it was like he'd been electrocuted. He face went as red as his hair, but it was from embarassement, not anger. His jaw clenched as he glared back at his brother.

"You also knew that she was _right _behind me!" He spat.

"Sure did." George shrugged with a grin, before dissapearing into the swarm of people dancing. Fred gulped as he turned back to Brandy, feeling more nervous then a Devil Snare in sunlight. As he turned back to her, Brandy did nothing. She was speechless. But onced she'd processed everything, she placed her hand on his arm, walking closer to him. His throat bobbed as he swallowed. He felt her other hand finger the hair on the back of his neck, and pull him down to her waiting mouth. It really was magic! It was like drinking Firewhiskey, only you didn't stop. The more you drank, the more you wanted. Their kissing became faster, and more needing. Fred wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in closer. Brandy wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to press herself as close to him as possible.

"Ugh-hum!" A throat cleared, pulling them apart. The both looked over to see Dumbledore giving them a knowing smile. He threw them a wink before continuing his dance with Professor Sprout. They looked back at eachother, and Fred couldn't help the grin that stretched over his face, which Brandy mirrored...

The next few months seemed to fly by, and Fred and Brandy became inseparable. The only times they were seperate, was at meal times, when they had to eat with their houses. And even then, they sent smiles to the other from across the Great Hall. Much to Fred and Sophie's delight. They mourned the death of Cedric Diggory together, and sat next to eachother in class, holding hands under the tables. But as the end of the year approached, they each became heartbroen at the thought of not being around eachother. Fred would be helping his family, and Brandy would be in Spain, on holiday with her parents.

"What are we gonna do?" She whispered into Freds' chest as they sat next to the lake. Brandy sat in his lap with Freds' arms around her.

"We'll figure something out." Fred kissed the top of her head, and she sighed as the warm sun shone down on them. She saw a ripple in the water, and continue towards the centre of the lake. She guessed that a giant squid was probably chasing a crab or Grindylow.

"How can we do that?" She wept, you'll be busy with your parents, and I'll be in Madrid with mum and dad."

Fred smoothed her fringe from her eyes, turning her in his lap to face him.

"You have Hera, write to me." He smiled, pecking her lips, but as he pulled back, Brandy gripped the back of his head, keeping him in place, her fingers tangling in his hair. Pushing him back onto the soft grass, Fred moaned deeply, as her tongue pushed into his mouth. His hands gripped her hips, and she felt his excitement against her leg.

"Ugh-hum." A throat cleared, and Brandy looked up to see George grinning from ear to ear as he looked down at them. "The carriages are here." He walked off, and Brandys' heart sank. One whole summer without him. She felt her spirits fading as she looked down at Fred, his expression the same as her own. He didn't say a word as he stood up, offering his hand to her. She took it without hesitation, and he lead her towards the carriages...

How was it? Did you like it? I'd like to send a BIG thank you to That70'sGirl12, for being my first review, and this chapter was thas to them! Next will be scenes from Order Of The Phoenix! I go back to school tomorrow, so I don't now when the next chapter will be up. :(

Until next time.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

"Fred! For goodness sake." Mrs Weasley huffed with her hands on her hips. "Stop sulking, and have some toast." She sighed as she piled four pieces onto his plate. "Why the long face anyway?"

"He's just miserable 'cause Brandy isn't here, and he has to wait until next term to see her." Ginny teased. Fred sent her a glare, and chewed on a corner of his toast.

"Who's, Brandy?" Mr Weasley frowned.

"She's Freds' _girlfriend_!" George sang in a sing-song voice. Mrs Weasley smiled so brightly, it looked like she'd just one a new house.

"Wait, Brandy? Isn't she that girl that you saw on the train, when you were a first year?" Ginny asked. Fred sent her a glare that clearly said: 'Shut up!' But Ginny battered her eylashes and smiled sheepily.

"And why are we just hearing of this?" Mrs Weasley frowned. Fred ducked his head, not looking at anyone.

"They've been in love since first year!" George joined in on the fun. "It's only last year that he grew a pair and did something about it!" He laughed.

"Shut it!" Fred glared.

"And he's miserable 'cause Brandy's in Spain, whilst he's here." Ginny mock-pouted.

"Didn't we know a Brandy, Molly?" Arthur asked. Mrs Weasley looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You know, I think we did." She smiled. "Very clever witch. Ravenclaw, if my memory serves. She just started when we were in Seventh year." She smiled. Fred grew interested in thier discussion.

"Yes. What was her last name?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Um...I think it was Willowmoore." Mrs Weasley answered. "And, I'm sure she married Lucas Byrnes. He was two years below us."

"Yeah, I remember now. Sweet together. I think they hardly ever spent a minute apart." Mr Weasley grinned at Fred.

"Sound familiar?" Sirius grinned from the end of the table. There was a loud yawn, and Harry and Ron trudged into the kitchen.

"Mornin'." Ron grumbled as he piled scrambled eggs onto his plate. Hermione rolled her eyes, and gave Crookshanks a scratch behind his ears.

"Why didn't you tell us about her, Fred?" Mr Weasley cut into his sausage. "I work with her father. Lucas is in the room opposite me."  
>"I dunno." He grumbled.<p>

"Can we not talk about Brandy Byrnes? I'm eating, I hear that name, and I think of _all _the snogging I've caught them doing." Ron grimaced. Fred flushed tomato red, and ducked his head again. Mrs Weasley clapped her hands together, almost dancing over to wave her wand over the dirty dishes. Fred huffed, pushed himself away from the table, and dissaperated upstairs. He apparated onto his bed, flinging his pillow over his head. It was an understatement to say he was lonely. Brandy wasn't with him. He didn't feel right without her. He felt...empty.

"Hooo!" Fred shot up at the noise. At the end of his bed, Hera perched. She stared at him with her amber eyes, a letter in her mouth. He moved as fast as he could, without startling her, and ripped the letter open:

_I miss you so much. I can barely sleep at night. Ever since term ended, I feel empty. I want you here with me. I needed to write. I've been going out of my mind here. Mum and dad have been trying to get me to do stuff, but it's just no fun without you. I can't sleep. I'm so tired, and yet, when I try, the bed feels to cold, too empty._

_Write back soon._

_I love you._

It was short, but that was okay. Her letters made his day. He grabbed a piece of parchement, and wrote out a reply, how much he missed her, how his family had found out...how much he needed her, how much he loved her. He folded the letter, gave it to Hera, and she took off again. Anxious to return to her mistress. Fred was the same as Brandy. Without her, he couldn't sleep. She was right. The bed was always too cold. He was exhausted. He flopped back onto the bed, desperate for sleep. It was hard, but after a few minutes, he drifted off...

"Thank god you got my message." Mr Weasleys' voice said from downstairs. Freds' eyes bolted open. He listened to who was a the door. "You will be discreet about this house, won't you?"

"Of course." Another voice said. Fred didn't recognise it. "Will you calm down?" The man huffed. There was a rythmatic tapping on the floor, almost like someone was impatient. "I'll take the suitcase. Just let me call him. Would you like a cup of tea?" Mr Weasley asked.  
>"No thank you, Arthur. The missus will be wondering where I am. Do tell Molly I said hello." There was a popping noise, he had dissaperated.<p>

"It's nice to finally meet you." Mr Weasley said. Was there someone else? "We've heard so much about you. Oh, there you all are. Where's Padfoot Molly?"

"I let him out. Poor thing was practically crossing his legs." Mrs Weasley laughed. "Nice to finally put a face to a name." There was a smile in her voice. "Happy to meet you, Dear."  
>"Pleasure meeting you." Fred shot up so fast, you would of thought his bed had caught fire. He knew that voice! He bolted across the floor, flinging his door open, and began pounding down the stairs.<p>

"Oh. He's heard us." Mrs Weasley grinned. Fred stopped halfway down the stairs, the hallway now in his view. If he hadn't known he was awake, he would of sworn he was dreaming. Just beside his mother, stood Brandy. She was a mess. She was pale and gaunt, extremely thin, with huge bags under her eyes. But to Fred, she still looked beautiful. A look of relief flashed over her face, and his own lit up into a smile. They ran forward, and launched themseleves at eachother. Fred instantly felt more at peace then he had all summer. He burried her face in her soft hair, smelling the rose shampoo that she loved so much.

"That's our cue." Mrs Weasley smiled at the contentement on her sons' face. She shooed everyone into the kitchen, stealing one last glance at her happy son.

"I missed you." Brandy smiled from his chest. She smelt the Merlin Magic Aftershave that she'd given him. She knew it was his favourite.

"I missed you more." He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him tighter, hearing his heart thrum under her ear. She felt a pull on her navel, and suddenly felt a breeze blowing through her hair. She opened her eyes, to see that they were in a garden. She looked through the window behind her, and saw Freds' family moving around, so they'd apparated into their back garden. She turned back around, to see Fred smiling down at her. She smiled back, raising herself up to his height. He met her halfway, their lips crashing together like waves on a beach. She moaned as his hands cupped her face, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She gasped as his mouth trialed down her neck, nipping her silky skin as he did. Fred felt all his blood rush to his groin as she pulled on his shirt. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he flicked his tongue over her collar bone.

"Urgh-hhm." They broke broke apart, looking up to see Mr Weasley. "You're giving the neighbours quite a show. And by nieghbours, I mean us." He grinned. Brandy blushed, hiding her face into Freds' chest.  
>"Sorry, Dad." Brandy felt the pull in her stomach again, and when she opened her eyes, they were standing at the top of the very stairs Fred had come down. She didn't get a chance to look around, before Fred pulled on her arm, and into a room with twin beds. The door slammed behind her, and she was pushed up against it. Freds' mouth connected with hers, enticing a moan from her throat.<p>

"Eager aren't we?" She giggled as he yanked the zipper down on her jacket.

"I haven't had you all summer." He groaned. "I've earned eager." He laughed as she pulled on his shirt, desperately. "Apparently, so have you."  
>"Shut up." She grinned against his mouth, tugging her t-shirt over her head. He gulped at her blue lace bra. The colour bringing out the glow in her skin tone. She watched as he did the same, her mouth watering as she stared at the firm muscles the years of Quidditch had given him. She pulled him back to her, mouths smashing together, and moans echo-ing aroung the room. He lifted her into his arms, and flopped them both onto his bed, the springs squeaking in protest.<p>

"Ssshhh!" Brandy giggled. "You're family'll think I'm easy if they hear us." She squealed in laughter as he nibbled on the joint of her neck and shoulder.

"Who cares? They know I love you, they know you love me. What's the problem?" He smirked against her soft skin, trailing his figertips down her waist, grimacing as he felt her prominent bones through her silky flesh. He pulled back slightly, coming back from cloud nine to see how thin she was. Now that she wasn't covered by her clothes, and his eyes weren't clouded by lust, he could see that she was alot worse then she'd originally looked. "Merlins' ghost, what did you do to yourself?" He gasped. Brandy frowned as she looked away.

"Without you, I felt empty...alone. I guess just...forgot to eat." She whispered. Fred frowned as he reached for his shirt.

"We need to get some food into you." He began pulling his shirt over his head, when it was yanked out of his grasp, and Brandy lunged at him. She pinned him down on the bed, clasping her hands around his wrists. She grinded against him, and Fred sucked in a hard breath, as all his blood went south.

"It can wait." She smirked as she sucked on his bottom lip. He almost whimpered as she kissed down his chest, dipping her tongue into the waistband of his jeans. She kissed her way back up, smiling coyly as she connected her mouth to his. Fred was able to get his hands free with no fuss, running them down her back, and over her backside. He flipped them, so that he was ontop, pressing his mouth to hers so hard, he was worried they'd bruise.

"Hmm." She moaned as his hand cupped her heat, his middle finger playing with her bundle of nerves. Her head fell back, her hands fisting the sheets as she grinded on his hand. Flipping the over once again, she tugged on his belt, and pulled his jeans down his legs, pulling of her underwear at the same time.

"I want you." She pleaded.

"I want you more." Fred tossed his jeans off the bed, sitting up so that she was astride him, and sliding up into her slick heat. His head fell against her shoulder, groaning as he tried to keep himself under control. Brandy sighed contently as he began moving inside of her. When he quickened his pace, and thrust harder, her eyes rolled back into her head. She looked up into his eyes, and all she could see was the love and adoration he had for her. She gripped his face with one hand, supporting herself with the other on his shoulder as she captured his lips. Her orgasm was close, very close and she whimpered into his mouth as she felt the white hot pleaure shoot through her body, and stars danced infront of her eyes. She felt Fred groan and shudder violently inside her as his own release shook his body. Their skin was slick with sweat, and they were both panting heavily as he pulled out of her. They slumped back onto the bed, smiling as they realised that they really were together again...

About an hour later, they went back downstairs, hand in hand. Everyone was sat around the table, enjoying a delicious lunch that Mrs Weasley had layed out. Ron was stuffing his face, as usual, with Hermione giving him a digusted look. Brandy was just about to greet everyone, when a tall dark figure at the end of the table caught her eye, giving her a grin.

"EEEPPP!" She shrieked as she whipped out her wand, pointing it directly at Sirius. Everybody stared, and Sirius barked out a laugh.

"W-what.." Brandys' voice trembled. Fred chuckled slightly, before placing his hand on the small of her back.

"We need to talk..." He lead her to the table, her wand still trembling as she pointed it at Sirius...

"Wow." She gasped as she tried to take it all in. Sirius being innocent...betrayed by his oldest friend...Order Of The Phoenix... What world did she live in? Everyone waited for her reaction as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Does my father know?" She asked.

"No. We made him promise to keep this location a secret. I just couldn't stand to see Fred upset." Mrs Weasley smoothed her hand over her sons' head. Brandy smiled as she allowed her head to rest against his shoulder. Fred wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her silvery hair.  
>"Well...then I suppose if Fred trusts him...then I do too." She snuggled deeper into his embrace, a smile on her mouth...<p>

**Sorry it was short, I just wanted to get this chapter up. I have already started on the next chapter, and a sequel is a promise! XD**


End file.
